Monsters (Goosebumps film)
The Goosebumps monsters are the main antagonists of the 2015 horror film Goosebumps, based on the horror book franchise of the same name. They will appear in the upcoming sequel, Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween. They are creations of R.L. Stine's imagination that came alive, so he was forced to lock them into the Goosebumps books to prevent them from causing disasters in the real world. After being released by Slappy the Dummy from their imprisonment in the books, they helped him destroy the city and take revenge against Stine. History Background According to what Stine narrates at one point in the film, he created all the monsters, demons and creatures of the Goosebumps book franchise when he was a child to deal with the bullying and intimidation he suffered from other children in his neighborhood. Initially, the monsters were Stine's best friends but they soon became unstable and came alive in the real world, causing panic, death and destruction in the city. Stine was forced to write the Goosebumps books to catch the monsters in their pages and kept them imprisoned in the books for years while they began to hold a big grudge against him for his "betrayal". Release After Zach Cooper and Champ accidentally release the Abominable Snowman of Pasadena from his book at Stine's house, it hits the Goosebumps bookshelf and flees. With Hannah's help, they follow it to a local ice rink to suck him back in its book. Meanwhile, the Night of the Living Dummy book opens after it has fallen off the bookshelf, freeing Slappy the Dummy who waits for Stine and the kids to return home. When Stine tries to absorb it again in his book, Slappy takes it off and sets it on fire to avoid being locked up forever, while fleeing the house carrying all the Goosebumps books. Slappy opens The Haunted Car freeing the same name car as means of transportation and releases the Lawn Gnomes from Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes to attack and distract Stine and the children. After arriving in the city with the Haunted Car, Slappy opens several more Goosebumps books releasing their monsters in different places, one more time causing panic, death and destruction around: Dr. Brewer's Mutant Plants from Stay Out of the Basement destroy the cell towers to incommunicate the city, the Body Squeezers from Invasion of the Body Squeezers freeze the police station and Fifi the Vampire Poodle from Please Don't Feed the Vampire! attacks Zach's aunt. Later, while Stine, Zach, Hannah and Champ drive to Madison High School to find a magical typewriter that can create a story to suck all the monsters back, they are attacked by Brent Green from My Best Friend is Invisible and the Giant Praying Mantis from A Shocker on Shock Street. The group hides in a local supermarket where they are chased by the Werewolf of Fever Swamp (which is later run over by Zach's aunt in the parking lot). Zach tells his aunt to ask for help at the police station, but when she arrives, she is frozen by the Body Squeezers while Slappy discovers Stine's plans to suck the Goosebumps monsters back into their books. In the cemetery, the group is attacked by the Graveyard Ghouls from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls and finally arrive to the school where they warn students and teachers about the inminent attack that is coming. Stine goes to the auditorium to write a new Goosebumps book based on all the events since the beginning of the film. Meanwhile, Slappy (with the help of the Haunted Car and the Lawn Gnomes) opens the rest of books and sets them on fire, freeing all the monsters, demons and creatures of the Goosebumps franchise on the football field, where he tells them that the only way they will be free forever is killing their creator: R.L. Stine. The Goosebumps monsters attack the school in search of Stine. The Bees from Why I'm Afraid of Bees manage to enter through the library's ventilation ducts while the rest of monsters enter with the help of the Annihilator 3000 from Toy Terror: Batteries Included. Slappy finds Stine and breaks his fingers with the typewriter to prevent him from finishing the book. Stine, Zach, Hannah and Champ flee from the school to and abandoned amusement park to finish the book, being followed by the Goosebumps monsters army. Final Confrontation and Defeat Following the Werewolf of Fever Swamp, the monsters arrive to the amusement park, where Slappy releases the Blob That Ate Everyone, which destroy the funhouse where Stine and the kids hid. Zach, Hannah and Champ climb onto a ferris wheel while Stine confronts the Blob, giving them enough time to finish the book. Unfortunately, the Giant Praying Mantis destroy the ferris wheel's bolts, causing it to roll into the forest and crash into a tree. The kids survive and Hannah tells Zach to open the book, but he knows that if he does, she will also be absorbed because Stine revealed that she actually is Hannah Fairchild from The Ghost Next Door, created by him to face the loneliness. While the monsters are running toward them, Hannah reveals that she already knew about her true identity and opens it, sucking one by one all the Goosebumps monsters (including her and Slappy) back to the book. Some time later, it is revealed that Brent Green was the only monster that was not absorbed by the book, surprising a horrified Stine and writing a new Goosebumps book titled The Invisible Boy's Revenge. List of monsters *Slappy the Dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy saga (leader) *Hannah Fairchild from The Ghost Next Door (formerly) *The Werewolf of Fever Swamp from the same name book *The Lawn Gnomes from Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes *The Giant Praying Mantis from A Shocker on Shock Street *The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena from the same name book *The Haunted Car from the same name book *Brent Green from My Best Friend is Invisible *The Body Squeezers from Invasion of the Body Squeezers *Dr. Brewer's Mutant Plants from Stay Out of the Basement *The Blob That Ate Everyone from the same name book *The Graveyard Ghouls from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls *Fifi the Vampire Poodle and Countess Yvonne from Please Don't Feed the Vampire! *The Haunted Mask from the same name book *Murder the Clown from A Nightmare on Clown Street *Prince Khor-Ru and Nila Rahmad from Return of the Mummy *Madame Doom from Help! We Have Strange Powers! *The Lord High Executioner from A Night in Terror Tower *Professor Shock from The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock *Cronby the Troll and the Muglani from Deep in the Jungle of Doom *Clarissa from Be Careful What You Wish For... *The Pumpkinheads from Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns *Captain Long Ben One-Leg from Creep from the Deep *Emperor Pukrah from The Mummy Walks *The Scarecrows from The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight *The Creeps from Calling All Creeps! *The Annihilator 3000 from Toy Terror: Batteries Included *Count Nightwing from Vampire Breath *The Snake Lady from Escape from the Carnival of Horrors *The Bees from Why I'm Afraid of Bees *The Swamp Monster from How to Kill a Monster *Mummies from The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb *The Shrunken Head from How I Got My Shrunken Head *The Cuckoo Clock of Doom from the same name book Trivia *Slappy the Dummy, the Lawn Gnomes, the Werewolf of Fever Swamp, the Giant Praying Mantis and the Abominable Snowman of Pasaadena are the most seen monsters in the film. *Jack Black, who played R.L. Stine, also was the voice of Slappy the Dummy and Brent Green. * The film marks the first theatrical debut of several monsters of the Goosebumps franchise. **The Giant Praying Mantis never appeared in the TV adaptation of A Shocker on Shock Street. **The Haunted Car, the Body Squeezers, the Annihilator 3000, the Abominable Snowman of Pasadena, Fifi the Vampire Poodle, the Snake Lady, Emperor Pukrah, the Graveyard Ghouls, Cronby the Troll, the Muglani, Professor Shock, Countess Yvonne, the Bees and the Mummies never appeared in the Goosebumps television series. **Madame Doom, Captain Long Ben One-Leg and Murder the Clown never appeared in the TV series because their Goosebumps series (Goosebumps HorrorLand and Goosebumps Most Wanted, respectively) were released several years after the series end. *Hannah Fairchild, the Werewolf of Fever Swamp, Prince Khor-Ru, Dr. Brewer's Mutant Plants, the Scarecrows, the Swamp Monster and the Graveyard Ghouls appear even through they have been killed off in their previous books. *R.L. Stine refers to the Werewolf of Fever Swamp and the Blob That Ate Everyone for the title of their books instead of their real names. *Slappy the Dummy, Brent Green, the Annihilator 3000, Hannah Fairchild, the Lawn Gnomes, a Scarecrow and Professor Shock are the only monsters who talk in the film. The other monsters only growl, shriek and moan. Murder the Clown laughs, but doesn't speak. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Goosebumps Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Vampires Category:Male Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the past Category:Mummies Category:Destroyers Category:Zombies Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mute Category:Trickster Category:Paranormal Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic